Damaged Goods
by bashful ash
Summary: One fateful night leaves a young girl scarred, an attractive man in jail, and a Secret Service agent in the mix of it. So what do they do? Get him out of course. With Macey McHenry as an attorney. Things are about to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Damaged Goods**

:*:*:*:

The small bell on the door tinkered as Cammie Morgan exited, small paper bag in hand as she walked to her car. She was just getting over the common cold when bronchitis set in. So, like any person would do, she went to the doctor and he prescribed her a Z-Pac to help get rid of the crud.

As she found her car, she pressed a small button on her keys and the headlights lit up as the car honked. It was a funny little honk, coming from a vintage red and white striped Volkswagen bug. She had just started to pull on the door handle when the sound of a gunshot interrupted her.

She hurriedly ran down the sidewalk, medicine forgotten, and made her way to the Roseville town gazebo. When she got there, she saw a fairly tall man pointing a gun at another. She immediately recognized the injured man as Josh Abrams, from the pharmacy.

She ran to help him but a sharp voice stopped her in her tracks, "Stop!"

She slowly turned to look at the man with the gun and slowly reached to her hip where a holster was hidden, holding a 2-inch barrel Ruger pistol.

She was permitted to carry a concealed weapon, because well, she was part of the Secret Service. She had only been stationed in Roseville, Virginia for a while, but in that while, she had never seen much violence. I guess this broke that good streak.

The man in possession of the handgun glanced at her with a steely blue gaze.

"Ma'am, please don't step any closer. This man is dangerous."

Cammie almost wanted to laugh, but she refrained. She knew that Josh wasn't dangerous. Hell, he was one of her good friends. She kept her hand on the pistol at her hip and gave him a sharp look.

"Sir, please put the gun down."

The man slowly lowered his arm, but kept his eye on Josh.

Cammie walked towards the man warily and gently took the gun from him.

The police had now started to show up, but they didn't approach the three people at the gazebo yet.

Cammie kept her eye on Josh but turned to the man.

"Sir, I would like you to explain what has gone on here," she commanded.

The man answered, "This man here was trying to rape that girl over there!"

Cammie had just noticed a petite blonde girl in the shadows of the gazebo, "Lizzie?"

The girl's blue eyes met Cammie's green ones and she barely managed to smile, "Cam."

Cammie was furious, but she turned back to the man, needing to know the rest of his story.

Feeling her urge, he started, "After I approached them, he yelled at me, telling me that she was his girl. Then he pulled that gun on me," he gestured to the 3.57 magnum that Cammie now held, "I managed to get it away from him, and I shot him in self-defense."

By now, two police officers had come up to the scenario and pulled the man's arms behind his back and cuffed him. He struggled with them, "I didn't do anything wrong!" But they weren't listening.

Cammie knew the true story and tried to help, "Don't struggle with them. It'll only make it worse for you," she said and he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Cammie, you?" she said.

"I'm Zach. Zach Goode."

And that's when she knew that she would do anything possible to help this man out.

Because it was the right thing to do.

And okay, let's admit it.

He was really attractive, too.

* * *

><p><strong>an: um.. yeah. it will be continued if i get some reviews on how it is.<strong>

**thoughts?**

**-a review a day keeps the haters away-**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damaged Goods**

* * *

><p>Zachary Goode walked into the police station, hands cuffed, as a couple security officers strip searched him. Let's just say it was a very humiliating experience for him. As soon as they dubbed him 'safe', they shoved his clothes and shoes into a paper bag and pushed a bright orange jumpsuit towards him. He slid it over his body and they threw him into a cell with another inmate.<p>

Zach turned to his cellmate, "Hey," he did that half nod thing that all guys do and sat down on the bottom bunk. The other inmate, a very pudgy balding man, came and sat next to him.

"I'm Phil," the guy smiled weirdly, "And you are?"

Zach looked at him warily, "I'm Zach."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Zach," Phil said, "You wanna have some fun?"

Zach raised his eyebrows, "Like how?"

Phil moved closer to him and put his hand on Zach's knee, "Well, whatever you like big boy."

Zach grimaced and moved as far away as he could, "Um, sorry. My door doesn't swing that way."

"That's okay, buddy. There are always two-way swinging doors. Or revolving doors," Phil waggled his eyebrows suggestively and moved closer again.

He reached out for Zach and got a bitter surprise when Zach took his arm and twisted it behind his back in a _very _painful way.

"Listen up now, _Phil_. We aren't going to have any more talks, and you're not going to touch me. Got it?" he whispered threateningly in Phil's ear.

The chunkier guy nodded quickly and Zach let him go, sliding into bed as Phil climbed the ladder and went to his bed.

Zach sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ stay.

:*:*:*:

Cammie Morgan walked into her apartment, not at all surprised at seeing the lights on. She dropped her purse onto the kitchen table, checked for any messages and then looked around. She saw a sleeping girl on her suede couch and walked over to her.

She shook her, "Lizzie," she whispered and the girl woke and blinked up at her. She sat up.

"Hey Cam," she said, yawning.

Cammie pulled her in for a hug, "How are you, Liz?"

"I'm okay," the younger girl whispered and Cammie pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I left you at the gazebo just for a bit to get my medicine. I didn't think anything would happen." Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes and she wiped them away.

Liz took her hand, "Cam, it's not your fault. You-,"

Cammie shook her head, "But it is Lizzie!" she cried, "You're my little sister. I'm supposed to look out for you!"

"You couldn't have known." Liz reasoned, sounding very wise for someone only fourteen.

Cammie sighed and gave her another hug, "Let's get to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow they'll have questions for you and me."

Liz nodded and each of them sleepily walked to their rooms, wondering what tomorrow would have in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>an: another update :)<strong>

**so, yeah. zach's cellmate is gay, and liz is cammie's sister.**

**many more surprises to come.**

**- a review a day keeps the haters away-**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! It's Ash (_violets-are-violet_). Lyndsay is permanently gone from this site ): She actually moved because of family issues, but to let any and everyone who asked know**, I WILL be continuing** 'Damaged Goods', 'Rules of a Gentleman', and 'Of All The People I Have To Get Stuck With You'.

**Please vote on the poll**, or review on whether or not you think I should move the stories to my other profile (_violet-are-violet_), or stay. It may lessen confusion.

So please vote! Or review what you think!

Thanks :)


End file.
